Early Holidays
by Joruri Soma
Summary: Horo Horo wants to celebrate the holidays on the wrong dates!
1. Christmas Craziness

Early Holidays  
  
A/N: A weird and very stupid idea that popped into my head.  
  
***  
  
Horo Horo: *sits in front of the television watching the ending song on Shrek*  
  
Gingerbread Boy: *walks on with walking stick* Merry Christmas Everyone.  
  
Horo Horo: *stares at the Gingerbread Boy* Christmas? Pilica what month is it?  
  
Pilica: It's July Oniichan.  
  
Horo Horo: IT'S CHRISTMAS!!! Hey Pilica let's call everyone and have Christmas at Yoh's house!!!  
  
Pilica: No, not again.  
  
Meanwhile. Anna: Oh no. Yoh shut the doors quick!!!  
  
Yoh: Why? Who was that on the phone.  
  
Anna: It was Pilica, Horo Horo thinks it's Christmas today and he want's to come here to celebrate!!!  
  
Yoh: *rushes towards the door to lock it, but Horo Horo and Pilica are already waiting at the door*  
  
Horo Horo: *with presents, santa hats, Christmas decoration's, a Christmas tree, and mistletoe* YOH!!! Merry Christmas!!!  
  
Anna: *walks in* I'm gonna train you harder than ever before, for failing Yoh.  
  
Everyone: *walks in side*  
  
Horo Horo, Yoh, Manta: *Begin putting up decorations*  
  
Horo Horo: *hums Christmas carols to himself*  
  
Anna to Pilica: *whispers* Why does Horo Horo think it's Christmas?  
  
Pilica: He does this every year.  
  
Anna: I wouldn't mind if it 'really' was Christmas.  
  
Doorbell: GET THE FREAKIN DOOR!!!  
  
Anna: I have to change that doorbell. *stands up to answer door*  
  
Ren: Took long enough. *gets punched in face by Anna and is sent flying far away*  
  
Anna: Come in Jun.  
  
Horo Horo: *jumps up and down* YAY!!! MORE PEOPLE!!! *looks around* Eh? Where's Ren?  
  
Jun: He'll be back soon.  
  
~30 minutes later~ Ryu, Faust, Chocolove, Lyserg, Jeanne, Marco come during the thirty minutes.  
  
Doorbell: GET THE FREAKIN DOOR!!!  
  
Horo Horo: *answers door* Ren!!! Yay!!! Ren's here.  
  
Ren: Um. Yah Why did you call us over here again?  
  
Jeanne: It's Christmas!!! *looks at Horo Horo* Right? Right?  
  
Horo Horo: YAY YAY YAY. *puts a red blinky ball on Ren's nose and begins singing Frosty the Snowman*  
  
Jeanne: No, stop.  
  
Ren: Thank you.  
  
Jeanne: You're supposed to sing Jingle Bells when you put the funny nose.  
  
Ren: *starts crying* Stop it already.  
  
Ryu: What's going on here? Danna?  
  
Yoh: Horo Horo and Iron Maiden Jeanne think it is Christmas today.  
  
Faust: Um. should I. give them a check up?  
  
Lyserg: *sneaks up on Marco from behind and puts angel wings on him*  
  
Marco: *begins singing Hark! The Heralds Angels Sing, but replaces some words with Iron Maiden Jeanne*  
  
Lyserg: No!!! Sing Angels we have Heard on High!  
  
Chocolove: *pulls out a set of drums* I'm a little drummer boy!!!  
  
Anna: When will this end.?  
  
Horo Horo: *lost the argument with Jeanne* Fine, you can sing. I'll just give Ren a BIG BIG kiss. *pulls out mistletoe*  
  
Ren: Stay the Hell away from me, Baka!!!  
  
Horo Horo: But Ren it's okay as long as it's under the mistletoe.  
  
Ren: *pushes Horo Horo aside and runs into the house*  
  
Lyserg: Jeanne-sama look out!!!  
  
Jeanne: *stops singing and looks behind her*  
  
Ren: *tries to stop, but falls on Jeanne and by 'accident' their lips meet*  
  
Everyone: *watches as the Iron Maiden Jeanne and the Chinese shaman, Ren kiss*  
  
Lyserg: Holy crap.  
  
Ren: *pulls away from his and Jeanne's kiss and blushes* I'm sorry, sorry. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry.  
  
Jeanne: *touches her lips with her hands*  
  
Horo Horo: *begins laughing hysterically* HAHAHA It wasn't even under the mistletoe. HAHAHA  
  
Marco: *the wings on his back become reddish devil wings and he replaced the halo headband with a devil one* Ren. how dare you do such a thing to Jeanne-sama.  
  
Ren: I'm sorry, gomen, sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to, it was in accident, I uh.  
  
Marco: I'LL KILL YOU!!! *starts chasing Ren around the house*  
  
Pilica: Well Christmas is over.  
  
Anna: You mean the holidays aren't over yet?!?  
  
Pilica: Yes, Oniichan celebrates the big ones until he passes out.  
  
Manta: He's gonna kill us!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jun: Well, stay with us for the other holidays^-^ Bye bye  
  
Jeanne: Wait, what happens to me?  
  
Lyserg: Knowing you, Jeanne-sama, you would sick Shamash on Ren-kun.  
  
Joruri: No. No. No Shamash!!! How about you like Ren, now.^-^  
  
Marco: NANI!!!  
  
Ren: Well I am sexy as hell.  
  
Marco: I'LL KILL YOU!!!  
  
Jeanne: So, I like Ren now?  
  
Joruri: Um. Sure why not.  
  
Horo Horo: Next time Valentine's Day.^-^ See ya 


	2. Valentine's Day Part 1

Early Holidays  
  
Pilica: Hi today we're ce. . .le. . .br*drifts off to sleep*  
  
Joruri: *pokes Pilica with a stick*Hey, get up you didn't finish the intro!  
  
Anna: Leave her alone, Horo Horo kept her up all night to make Valentine presents.  
  
Joruri: Didn't Horo Horo sleep? He was a bit too hyper yesterday. I thought he would be tired.  
  
Manta: Horo Horo celebrates the holidays until he passes out, remember?  
  
Joruri: ^-^; I hope nobody dies today.  
  
***  
  
Jeanne(in her room): Yippee! It's Valentine's Day according to Horo Horo! *pulls out thirty-three presents marked "To: Ren"* I hope Marco stays out of the way.  
  
Horo Horo(in Pilica's room):PILICA!!! Get up already!  
  
Pilica:*still sleeping* ~.~º  
  
Horo Horo: Ok Whatever.*walks downstairs*  
  
***  
  
Yoh: *sleeping on the couch, using Manta as a pillow*  
  
Horo Horo: Isn't anybody awake yet?!? *runs upstairs and into Lyserg's room* LYS~~ERG!!! *Horo Horo jumped on poor Lyserg* HEY!!! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!  
  
Lyserg: Horo Horo-kun? What are you doing? Go back to bed. . .*looks at clock* It's only 3:00a.m.! *goes back to sleep*  
  
Jeanne: *walks in on Horo Horo and Lyserg* LYSERG-K~~~UN!!! Get up!  
  
Lyserg: Hai, Jeanne-sama. Get out of my room Horo Horo-kun!  
  
Horo Horo: Why? Do you need to do something?  
  
Lyserg: Yes! I need to change my clothes!  
  
Horo Horo: Can I watch?  
  
Lyserg: NO!!! Get out!  
  
Horo Horo: *leaves* Hey, Jeanne.  
  
Jeanne: *humming happily* Yes?  
  
Horo Horo: How come Lyserg and Marco listen to you? Are you some kind of leader of a group that wants to defeat Hao?  
  
Jeanne: Lyserg and Marco aren't the only the only ones that listen to me. . . Soon Ren will be just like them too.^-^  
  
Horo Horo: Then I can be the one to brag about how strong I am, in our group.  
  
Jeanne: Let's go wake everyone up and get Valentine's Day started!!!  
  
Horo Horo: Ok. ^-^ *leaves to wake some people up*  
  
Jeanne: *leaves to wake other people up*  
  
***~***~***~***  
  
~In the living room~  
  
Jeanne: Good job putting up decorations, guys.^-^ *To Manta angrily* You were no help at all, Manta.  
  
Manta: I put up 'all' the decorations myself! You know hard it is to do that at my height?!?  
  
Yoh: I bet it's even harder to get a girlfriend.=D  
  
Horo Horo: *Dies laughing but is revived by Jeanne* Ow. . . Death hurts. . .  
  
Anna: *walks in* Why is the whole house pink and red?!?  
  
Jun: Horo Horo and Jeanne want to celebrate Valentine's Day this way.  
  
Ryu: It was supposed to be all red, but Horo Horo wanted to use a little pink.  
  
Faust: Somebody is going to die for all this. . .~_~;  
  
***  
  
Jeanne: R~~en!!! *dumps all thirty-three presents on top of him*  
  
Ren: Um. . .thank you. Here. . .*hands Jeanne flowers, chocolate, and a ring*(aww^-^ I find this very cute)  
  
Jeanne: Thank you R~~en!!!^-^*goes sparkly eyed*  
  
Marco: DON'T ACT SO KINDLY TOWARDS JEANNE-SAMA, R~~EN. *chases him around the house, again*  
  
Ren: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
Doorbell: Ding-dong The witch is dead. Which old which? The wicked witch!  
  
Anna: *slaps Yoh for his idiotic doorbell* Oh that's right I invited someone else to join us.  
  
Yoh: *rubbing his cheek* Who did you invite?  
  
Anna: Answer the door, and you'll find out.  
  
***  
  
Yoh: Why did you choose to end the chapter before I opened the door?  
  
Joruri: I ran out of ideas. . .  
  
Jeanne and Horo Horo: Does that mean Valentine's Day is over?!?  
  
Anna: *praying* Please say yes. Please say yes.  
  
Joruri: Don't worry Valentine's Day isn't over yet.^-^  
  
Jeanne: Yay!!!*glomps at Ren*  
  
Marco: R~~en. . . *chases Ren while he is with Jeanne*  
  
Anna: Nooo~~oo. Must I suffer the holiday wrath?!?  
  
Joruri: Yes.  
  
Anna:. . .  
  
Manta: Who is at the door any ways?  
  
Ren: People have to review to find out.  
  
Yoh: What happpened to Marco?  
  
Manta: That gives me an idea. . . REVIEW OR ELSE!!!  
  
Horo Horo: Or else what? You can't hurt them, you aren't even a shaman.  
  
Manta: Or else you shall feel the wrath of. . . learning!!! Mwahhahhah!!! Feel the awesome power of my brain!!!^-^  
  
Joruri: ~_~;;; Please don't threaten the readers Manta. I'm working on the next chapter right now so be patient.  
  
Person at the door: Hello!!! Is anybody there? I got a call from Anna saying there was a party here!!! Hello!!! 


	3. Valentine's Day Part 2

Early Holidays  
  
Ren: HI!!! It's finally Chapter 3!  
  
Horo Horo: What's with you and the number 3, Ren?  
  
Ren: Don't you have the next line?  
  
Horo Horo: Oh yeah! Valentine's Day Part 2  
  
Person at door: Finally. . . It began to rain. . . ACHOO!_  
  
Joruri: Let chapter 3 begin!!!  
  
***  
  
Anna: Hurry up and get the door, Yoh.  
  
Yoh: Ok. . .*opens door* HAO!!!(To Kitsune: you were right^-^)  
  
Manta: Oh no!  
  
Horo Horo: Oh no!  
  
Ren: Oh no!  
  
Jun: Oh no!  
  
Faust: Oh no!  
  
Ryu: Oh no!  
  
Kool-aid Dude: Oh yeah!  
  
Everyone: @_@;;;  
  
Anna: Welcome Hao. . .  
  
Yoh: A-Anna, why did you invite Hao?!?  
  
Anna: I dunno. . .  
  
Lyserg: It's Hao!!! Let's go Morphin!  
  
Manta: Ah Lyserg calm down!!!  
  
Jeanne and Horo Horo: *begin crying* Wh~aaa!!!  
  
Ren: BAKA'S!!! Why ar. . .  
  
Marco: DON'T CALL JEANNE-SAMA A BAKA!!!  
  
Ren: Er. . .baka and uh. . .Jeanne. . . Why are you guys crying?!?  
  
Jeanne: Hao is going to. . . to  
  
Horo Horo: Ruin Valentine's Day. . . Wh~aaa!  
  
Ren: Um. . . uh. . . ok. . .  
  
Hao: Valentine's Day? Ooh ooh Can I join?  
  
Jeanne: Um. . . ok^_^  
  
Anna: @_@  
  
Yoh: Anna, are you okay?  
  
Jun: You invited Hao to stop the holidays, didn't you?  
  
Hao: Wheee!!! I knew I would need Valentine's Day presents someday, that's why I always have some in my pocket. . .*begins throwing paper hearts* Here ya'go. . . uh. . .Lyserg.^-^  
  
Lyserg: I don't need your stupid heart thingie!!! I just wanna get revenge for my parents! MORPHIN!  
  
Hao: But it's Valentine's Day. . .^-^  
  
Lyserg: NO IT'S NOT!!! C'mon fight me.  
  
Hao: What?  
  
Lyserg: You know, call Spirit of Fire!  
  
Hao: Oh okay.  
  
Yoh: Hey, calm down!!!  
  
Hao: SPIRIT OF FIRE!!!  
  
Yoh: HAO!!!  
  
Spirit of Fire: *appears shaped like a heart*  
  
Hao: Here'ya go Lyserg.  
  
Everyone: *falls over*  
  
Lyserg: @_@;;; Uh. . . th-thank you?  
  
Hao: ^_^  
  
Jeanne: Hey didn't anyone else make Valentines?  
  
Manta: Oh yeah! I made some! *pulls out chocolates* Here! There's one for Yoh-kun, Anna-san, Horo Horo, Ren, Jun-san, Ryu,. . .(he keeps going^-^)  
  
Anna: @_@  
  
Yoh: Cool, chocolate! *stuffs chocolate into mouth* Oh yeah, I got one for you too Anna. *pulls out more chocolate*  
  
Anna: @_@  
  
Horo Horo: Yeah! I made a bunch.  
  
Faust: I made some too. *pulls out bones glued together to look like hearts*  
  
Everyone else: *pull out weird Valentine presents*  
  
Lyserg: Hey Marco, who did you make Valentine presents for?  
  
Everyone: *stares at Marco*  
  
Marco: *holding neon-colored Valentines* Uh. . . I made these for. . .  
  
Yoh: Well. . .?  
  
Marco: Um. . .  
  
Horo Horo: Tell us already!  
  
Marco: These are for. . . they're for. . . THE KOOL-AID MAN!!!  
  
Kool-aid man: ^-^  
  
Everyone: @_@  
  
Anna: I didn't think this could get any weirder. . .  
  
***  
  
Clock: It's 12:00a.m. GO TO SLEEP!!!  
  
Horo Horo: Aww Midnight already? I have to get ready for Halloween.^_^  
  
Anna: What do you mean by Halloween?  
  
Pilica: He means it's Halloween tomorrow. . .  
  
Ren: Do we have to dress up?  
  
Jeanne: Yep!^-^  
  
Joruri: It's gonna be fun to write the next chapter. . .  
  
Manta: Review!  
  
***  
  
Yoh: Want to see one of us in a certain costume?  
  
Hao: Then just tell Joruri through a review.  
  
Joruri: And I 'might' put it in the fic.^-^ 


	4. A Shaman Halloween with a neko

Early Holidays  
  
Joruri: YO!!!  
  
Yoh: Yeah? What?  
  
Joruri: ^-^;;;  
  
Yoh: What?!? You called me didn't you???  
  
Joruri: Er. . .No, I didn't call you. I was saying hi to the readers. . .  
  
Yoh: *walks away*  
  
Joruri: ^-^; Ok then. . . INTRO PEOPLE!!!  
  
Hao: Early Holidays!  
  
Joruri: By watashi desu!  
  
Manta: Don't take all the credit!  
  
Joruri: Oh yeah. . . I'd like to thank everybody for encouraging me with reviews and suggesting costumes for this chapter.^-^ All you guys are awesome!!!  
  
Marco: Can we start now? This costume is itchy.  
  
Joruri: Ok, don't be such a crybaby. START! (B.T.W. The (bla bla) thingies after their names are their costumes. If there are question marks, their costume will be revealed later in the story.)  
  
***  
  
Jeanne(???): You're gonna do it.  
  
Anna(???): No, I'm not. . .  
  
Jeanne: Yes, you will.  
  
Anna: You can't make me!  
  
Jeanne: Either you do it in front of everyone, or I'll get Ryu to do it. Which one is scarier?  
  
Anna: *defeated* . . .  
  
Meanwhile in the living room. . .  
  
Yoh(Bunny): Whee! Look at me go! *bounce, bounce, bounce*  
  
Manta(Flying Pig): Yoh-kun, you don't have to bounce just because you're a bunny. . .  
  
Yoh: Yeah! Well, you're a pig!  
  
Manta: No, I'm a flying pig.  
  
Yoh: Funga fufu. . .  
  
Ren(???): I'm not going out there!  
  
Chocolove(Girl Scout): C'mon it's no big deal.  
  
Ren: Why am I wearing. . . this?  
  
Chocolove: You said you needed a costume.  
  
Ren: I meant something different!  
  
Jun(Final Fantasy X's Lulu): I like it.  
  
Ren: You're only saying that because he lent you that Lulu costume!  
  
Yoh: Hey, Chocolove, Jun!  
  
Jun: Ah Yoh-kun can you help? We're trying to get Ren to come out of his room.  
  
Yoh: Sure why not. Let's go, Manta the Flying Pig.  
  
Manta: Don't call me that!  
  
~In front of Ren's door~  
  
Jun: Come out Ren!  
  
Ren: NO!!! No one is gonna see me in 'this'!  
  
Pilica(Vivayor from h t t p : / / v i v a y o r . c o m (take out the spaces)) What are you guys doing?  
  
Manta: We're trying to get Ren to come out of his room.  
  
Pilica: Need some help?  
  
Ren: No, go away!  
  
Pilica: *pissed off*  
  
Yoh to Chocolove: What is he anyways?  
  
Chocolove: Think about the first thing I did to him when we met(In the anime).  
  
Yoh: Uh. . .  
  
Ren: If you tell him, I'll kill you!  
  
Manta: You have to come out if you want to kill him.  
  
Ren: Fine. . . *opens door slowly*  
  
Manta: *rolling on the floor, laughing*  
  
Yoh: *point, laugh* It's. . .it's CINDERELLA-LIAN!!!  
  
Ren: SHUT UP!!! Pilica, can we trade costumes?  
  
Pilica: Later, I plan to take pictures.^-^  
  
Manta: Me too!  
  
Ren: ~_~ Where is everybody?  
  
Yoh: Still in their rooms getting ready, I guess.  
  
Manta: Let's go wait for them downstairs. . .*walks towards stairs, stops at top of stairs*  
  
Ren: Move Manta!  
  
Manta: Ladies first.^-^  
  
Jun: Manta the Flying Pig is quite the gentleman.  
  
Ren: *thinks* Hmm. . . Manta, it's move or I kiss you.  
  
Manta: Out'a here!  
  
Ren: Yatta!  
  
Chocolove: And Manta the Flying Pig is off!  
  
~In the living room, again~  
  
Pilica: Totoro! It's Totoro!  
  
Marco(Totoro): I'm not Totoro! I'm Marco!  
  
Pilica: Aww It's never Totoro. . .  
  
???: Ah It's okay Pilica. . .  
  
Pilica: Ah Oniichan!  
  
Horo Horo(Purple penguin in a ballet outfit): LOOK IT'S TOTORO!  
  
Marco: I'm Marco! Gawd, I'm changing later.  
  
Ryu and Faust walk in.  
  
Yoh: Yo! Ryu, Faust!  
  
Ryu(A tree with a swing hanging from his hair): Hey, where's Anna-okami?  
  
Manta: Hey Ryu, you could poke an eye out with that thing.  
  
Faust(A pink fairy): Jeanne and Eliza are helping Anna-okami with her costume. *Looks at Ren, laugh*  
  
Ren: Hey, shut up! At least I'm not a pink-frilly fairy!  
  
Horo Horo: *laughing* Yeah, you're a pretty, pretty princess!  
  
Yoh, Manta, Horo Horo, Chocolove, Ryu, and Faust begin laughing loudly.  
  
Ren: *Spike grows, pulls out glaive* Shut up you guys!  
  
Horo Horo: Uh-oh Hey Cinderella, there's something sticking out of your head.  
  
Jeanne: Do it. . .  
  
Anna: *pissed off*  
  
Jeanne(Angel) to everyone in the living room: Hey you guys lookie here!  
  
Everyone turns to face Jeanne, Eliza, and Anna.  
  
Anna(Cheerleader): *In a pissed off voice* GIVE ME AN S-H-A!!!  
  
Everyone: S-H-A!  
  
Anna: GIVE ME A M-A-N!!!  
  
Everyone: M-A-N!  
  
Anna: GIVE ME A K-I-N-G!!!  
  
Everyone: K-I-N-G!  
  
Anna: WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?!?  
  
Horo Horo: I'm lost, can you repeat that?  
  
Ren: It spells Shaman King, baka!  
  
Anna: What does it spell?!? *grumbles*  
  
Everyone: SHAMAN KING!  
  
Anna: ONE MORE TIME!!!  
  
Everyone: SHAMAN KING!  
  
???: Is somebody talking about me?  
  
Hao walks in with a neko at his feet.  
  
Yoh: What took you so long Hao?  
  
Hao(A female version of Horo Horo): Oh nothing. . . nothing at all.  
  
Horo Horo: What are you supposed to be, Hao?  
  
Hao: A female version of you.  
  
Horo Horo: NANI!!!  
  
(Joruri: A female version of Horo Horo. Short, black and blue hair, held back by Horo Horo's bandanna. Face, I think was similar to Anna's. Clothes, tom-boyish and a pretty tight. I would know what it looks like, because I had a dream about it, or rather a nightmare.)  
  
Yoh: At least he didn't do a female version of me.^-^  
  
Manta: You already look like a girl Yoh-kun.  
  
Yoh and Manta begin fighting.  
  
Jun: *looks at cat next to Hao* Wai! Kawaii neko-chan desu!  
  
Hao: Isn't it?^-^ *begins petting neko*  
  
Neko: *Tries to scratch Hao*  
  
Hao: Bad Neko!__  
  
Horo Horo: Neko! Neko! Neko! Neko! Neko! Neko! Neko! Neko!  
  
Pilica: Aww he has a cute little bell, too.  
  
Horo Horo and Yoh: Neko! Neko! Neko! Neko! Neko! Neko! Neko! Neko!  
  
Anna: Thank God they forgot about my stupid costume.  
  
Ren: I'm still here. . .  
  
Anna: *glare*  
  
Ren: *glare*  
  
Anna: GIVE ME A C-I-N-D-E!!!  
  
Ren: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?  
  
Everyone except Ren: C-I-N-D-E!  
  
Anna: GIVE ME AN R-E-L-L-A!!!  
  
Everyone except Ren: R-E-L-L-A!  
  
Ren: @_@  
  
Anna: GIVE ME AN L-I-A-N!!!  
  
Everyone except Ren: L-I-A-N!  
  
Ren: Shut up!  
  
Anna: NOW LOOK AT REN!!!  
  
Everyone except Ren: *Looks at Ren*  
  
Ren: What?!?  
  
Anna: THEN POINT AND LAUGH!!!  
  
Everyone except Ren: *point, laugh*  
  
Ren: . . . *very pissed off*  
  
Anna: I win.  
  
Yoh: *looks around* Hey, where's Lyserg?  
  
Everyone then realizes that Lyserg is not among them.  
  
Hao: Uh. . . he tried to attack me last night. . .  
  
Ryu: What did you do to my Lyserg?!?  
  
Hao: Nothing.  
  
Yoh: Then where is he?!?  
  
Hao: You're yelling at him.^-^  
  
Manta: No, he's yelling at Hao.  
  
Yoh: @_@  
  
Hao removes his face, which was actually a mask of Hao as a female version of Horo Horo, to reveal that he's actually Lyserg, dressed up as Hao as a female version of Horo Horo.  
  
Almost everyone: @_@  
  
Yoh: What's going on here? If you're Lyserg, then where's Hao?  
  
Horo Horo: HERE! HERE! I'M HERE!  
  
Manta: What?  
  
Horo Horo removes the purple penguin in a ballet outfit costume, to reveal that he is actually Hao, dressed up as Horo Horo as a purple penguin in a ballet tutu.  
  
Hao: I'm Hao.  
  
Lyserg: And I'm Lyserg.  
  
Pilica: Then where's Oniichan?  
  
Jeanne: ME!!!  
  
Pilica: What?  
  
Jeanne removes the Jeanne in an angel costume to show that she is Horo Horo dressed up as Jeanne in an angel costume.  
  
(Joruri: Confused yet? I am.)  
  
Horo Horo: I'm Horo Horo as Jeanne in an angel costume.  
  
Marco: THEN WHERE'S JEANNE-SAMA?!?  
  
Neko: MEOW!!!  
  
Jun: Neko?  
  
Neko takes off the costume revealing that it was actually Jeanne, dressed up as a neko.  
  
Jeanne: HI!!!  
  
Yoh: If Neko was Jeanne, then where's Neko?  
  
Joruri: MEOW!!!  
  
Manta: Wha?!?  
  
Joruri: I'm just kidding, there's no neko. . .  
  
Yoh: Aww. . . Anna, let's get a kitty!  
  
Anna: NO!!!  
  
Horo Horo: Hey you guys wanna go Trick or Treating?  
  
Jeanne: Yeah! Yeah! Let's go!  
  
Anna: NO!!!  
  
Jeanne and Horo Horo: Aww why not?  
  
Anna: Because it's July. . .  
  
Horo Horo: You mean it's Christmas?  
  
Pilica: NO!!! Besides Oniichan isn't allowed to go Trick or Treating.  
  
Yoh: Why?  
  
Pilica: Because three years ago he took all the candy from every single house in Japan plus he made it snow all over the world.  
  
Ren: That explains why there was snow in October that year. . . Bastard! Because of you, I wasn't allowed to go Trick or Treating that year.  
  
Yoh: You did that Horo Horo?  
  
Horo Horo: *smiling proudly* Yep!  
  
***  
  
Anna: Is Halloween over yet?  
  
Joruri: Yep!  
  
Horo Horo: Aww. Hmm. . .Ok then next is. . .  
  
Jeanne: Easter!  
  
Anna: Huh? Easter? *grins evily*  
  
Yoh: A-Anna! Remember it's not really Easter!  
  
Manta: What's wrong with her Yoh-kun?  
  
Yoh: Anna loves Easter. Every year she always hides the eggs and they're really hard to find.  
  
Horo Horo: No egg can hide from me!  
  
Yoh: Yeah? Well me and Manta are gonna find'em all this year!  
  
Horo Horo: No, me and Pilica are gonna find'em all!  
  
Yoh: We are!  
  
Horo Horo: No, me and Pilica!  
  
Jeanne: Partner up and we'll have a contest to see who can find the most.  
  
Horo Horo and Yoh: Fine!  
  
Everyone: YAY!!!  
  
***  
  
Joruri: Whee! That was a fun yet very confusing chapter! Confused with who's who in the chapter? Well too bad, because I am too.  
  
Ren: No you're not you're just lazy.  
  
Joruri: Yeah? Well you're dressed up as Cinderella!  
  
Ren: I bet you don't know who's who anymore.  
  
Joruri: What? Oh yeah. . .  
  
Yoh' a Bunny  
  
Anna's a Cheerleader  
  
Manta is a Flying Pig  
  
Horo Horo is Jeanne as an angel  
  
Lyserg is Hao as a female version of Horo Horo  
  
Jeanne's a Neko  
  
Jun is Lulu from FFX  
  
Marco is Totoro  
  
Ryu's a tree  
  
Faust is a pink fairy  
  
Chocolove's a girl scout  
  
Hao is Horo Horo as a purple penguin in a ballet outfit  
  
Ren: Aren't you forgetting someone?  
  
Joruri: Oh yeah! Pilica! You can take pictures of Cinderella Lian now!!!  
  
Pilica: Yay! *takes picture*  
  
Ren: Stop it!!!  
  
Manta: Review!  
  
Jun: Onegai!  
  
Yoh: hehe  
  
Joruri: Ja ne! 


End file.
